1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage technology and more particularly, to a data storage device capable of efficiently performing an ECC decoding operation and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the paradigm for the computer environment has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time. Due to this, use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Generally, these portable electronic devices use a data storage device including a memory device for storing data.
Data storage device using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed and low power consumption, because they have no moving parts. Examples, of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, and solid state drives (SSD).
Portable electronic devices that are capable to play large files, such as music or video files, require data storage devices having large storage capacities. Data storage devices use, as a storage medium, memory devices having a high integration degree for memory cells for obtaining large storage capacities. An example, of a well-known, large capacity memory device is a flash memory device which is a nonvolatile memory device.
Memory devices often include an error correction code (ECC) for correcting erroneous data read from a memory device. As demand for higher capacity, higher integration memory devices continues to increase a need for improved ECC s and related ECC decoding methods has also increased.